Everlasting
Everlasting is a Wiki Channel Original Movie that is supposed to air in 2015. The movie was picked-up by the network on December 20th, 2014, casting was announced on February 20th, and it was announced familiar Wiki Channel faces Abby Williams and Peyton Borough would be playing the lead roles. Plot Focused in a Modern Princess era, Lia Denali is a commoner in a semi rich kingdom. All 17 years of her life, Lia and her widowed mother had to work for everything they ever had, sometimes barely managing to get a plate of dinner on the table. Ever since Lia turned 15, her mom stopped being around the house as much as she used too. Lia starts to grow suspicious when her mother starts to turn up late, always looking nice and in the best moods. Lia starts to grow suspicious, and thinks that her mother got a boyfriend. When her mother dumps it on her that she does have a boyfriend, and her boyfriend is the King, Lia all of a sudden gets a crown thrown on her head. But unlike most girls she knows, she hates it. Her new sister, Anna, seems to be a total drama queen, and her brother, James, seems to flirt with every girl in the kingdom, and don't forget he new father the King, who can give her anything she wants in the snap of her fingers. Lia constantly sneaks out of the castle to stay with her best friend Will, and have a sense of being able to live on her own for once. Lia can't wait, for the day she turns 18, she can leave the castle, and leave the city, and she and Will can escape to wherever their hearts desire. But when her James finds out, he makes sure to do everything in his power to suspend her age of freedom. But when Lia starts to discover how much more being a princess is then balls and riches, will she decide to stay in the kingdom? Cast *''Abby Williams'' as Lia Denali *''Peyton Borough'' as Will Kidman *''Heather Sands'' as Gabriel Zarachelli *''Allison Felds'' as Anna Zarachelli *''TBA'' as Kyra Denali/Zarachelli *''TBA'' as King Arnold Zarachelli *''Christine Ryan'' as Paulina Jordan *''Celeste Banks'' as Summer Brandon *''Mark Christian'' as Dawson Kohler Characters Main Characters *''Abby Williams'' as Lia Denali - Lia is a hard-working an independent seventeen year old. When she was 8, she had dreams of becoming a princess, but quickly threw away those dreams when reality slapped her in the face. Now Lia, along with her best friend Will, work hard to keep food on the table. They promised themselves they were going to do that until they were eighteen, when they were allowed to leave the kingdom alone But when Lia discovers that for the past year and a half, her mom has been dating the King, and they were to be wed and live together, she is not okay. But when her new found step-brother Gabriel shows her that castle life isn't really that bad, she has to make a huge decision before her 18th birthday: should she stay or should she go? *''Peyton Borough'' as Will Kidman - Will his a hardworking 17 year old, and best friend to Lia since they were 5. Will has a big family, and he, his brothers, and his father have to work to keep what they own. But he and Lia promised each other that they would move away together when they were 18. He even has a small crush on Lia. When Lia moves into the castle, he gets a little jealous, but pulls through, knowing in the end that Lia and him will always remain close. *''Heather Sands'' as Gabriel Zarchachelli - Gabriel is the 18 year old son of the King, and next in line to inherit the throne. He is witty, outspoken, and a little selfish, but will pull through for others in the end. When he hears of his fathers relationship and marriage with a comer, he is all for it, unlike his sister. He starts getting close to Lia, and discovers that she hates it in the castle because she believes that everything in their lives are given to them. He then teaches her that the castle has hardships and tries to convince her to stay, instead of go. *''Allison Felds'' as Anna Zarchachelli - Anna is the selfish and stuck up daughter if the King, and twin sister to Gabriel. She doesn't really like commoners because of their disrespect. She likes it when people respect her, but it's kind if hard, because she hardly respects anyone back. When she heard that her father married a commoner, she hates it, and does everything in her power to make Lia and her mom miserable; but usually backfires. *''TBA'' as Kyra Denali/Zarachelli - Kyra is the sweet and hardworking mother of Lia, and the husband to the king. She worked for the king while she was still a commoner, but then the king caught the eye of her. She would spend constant unworking hours at the castle, hanging out with the king, and eventually marrying him. Even though she wants Lia to stay at the castle and live with her and the King, she also wants her to be happy so she gives her the decisions of staying at the castle of never coming back. *''TBA'' as King Arnold Zarachelli - Wife to Kyra, father to Anna and Gabriel, and King of the country, the King is the man of action. He starts to fall for Kyra, and marries her. However, when he invites her and her family to stay at the castle, he finds it to be a bit of work when Lia shows up. But when he finds out that Lia wants to leave, he and Kyra make he make a choice. Supporting Characters *''Christine Ryan'' as Paulina Jordan - Paulina is one of the two girls that Gabriel is picking to be the future queen. She is stuck up, and a little bit of a gold digger, but she is a little bit better looking a little bit more fit to be a queen. *''Celeste Banks'' as Summer Brandon - Summer is one of the two girls that Gabriel is picking to be the future queen. She is sweet, genuine, and really cares about the little things in life. She is a lot less fit to be a queen then Paulina is to be a queen. *''Mark Christian'' as Dawson Kholer - Dawson is a friend to Lia and Will. He is the bar tenders son, and works there with his dad. He even throws the get going that Lia sneaks off to see Will. He is smart ad witty, but sometimes doesn't use his wits for good. *''TBA'' as Rodrick, Jeremiah, and Fredrick Kidman - Will's three triplet brothers, and also known as the terrible trio. They are all eleven years old, and are known to snatch the occasional item from a foreigners cart. Even though they are slightly naughty, In the end they are nice kids and will do anything to help the family. Trivia *This movie was filmed in Vancouver, Canada *Abby Williams, Peyton Borough, and Heather Sands are all in wiki channel series *This is the second wiki channel movie to be filmed out of the country References TBA Category:Movies Category:Wiki Channel Original Movies Category:Silly1!'s projects